


A Day at Sun Garden

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, Aliea Academy - Freeform, BABYSITTING EISEI/ALIEA ACADEMY, Eisei Academy, Gen, hiroto's in charge, this is like months after the ffi or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 2:Side Jobs/ Hang OutsWhat goes on in a Saturday for the kids at Eisei Academy?
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Kudos: 17





	A Day at Sun Garden

"I know it's really sudden, but I'll make it up to you guys. I swear! I can take you guys out for ice cream or something!" Hitomiko rambled, leaning against the doorframe as she adjusted her shoes and then opening drawers in search of the keys.

Punctuality was one thing that the Kira family had always practiced. Today, Kira Hitomiko failed to follow that practice because the meeting with Gekko Electronics, which was supposed to be for that afternoon, was somehow rescheduled for first thing in the morning. So, it wasn't technically her fault, right? She should've checked her emails before going to bed. So, partially her fault?

Tatsuya, Saginuma, Yagami, Suzuno, Nagumo, and Midorikawa all stood by the living room couch looking at her. Hitomiko paused. "Have you guys seen the car keys?" 

"Over here," a muffled voice replied, they turned to look that it was Hiroto who came out from the kitchen, munching on some muffins that they baked the other day. "I took it out last night. Not sure if tank's empty." He threw the car keys, and Hitomiko caught it, fumbling over the sudden pitch.

"Hiroto!" Hitomiko scolded, putting the keys in her bag. The annoyance on her face as she fished through her purse morphed into worry and panic. "Just kidding. I filled it up on the way home." Hitomiko looked up to see her wallet flying towards her. Without even looking, Tatsuya caught it with his left hand. "We talked about this, Hiroto-kun. Ask permission." He lectured, giving the blue wallet to the rushing lady.

"What? Dad said I could get some from her wallet. My allowance isn't until next week or something. And, she wasn't around..." Hiroto shrugged and crossed his arms, looking away.

Hitomiko deeply sighed. She turned to Tatsuya. "Is the lipstick too much, Tatsuya?" She asked, wiping the corner of her lips for any excess product. Tatsuya smiled and gently shook his head. "Don't worry, nee-san. You've always looked presentable." 

The eldest counted and listed things from the top of her head. "Okay. I'll be going now. Tatsuya, you're in charge, alright?" Tatsuya beamed a smile and nodded. "What? I thought I was gonna be in charge this time." Hiroto whined. Hitomiko stammered, but before she could say anything, Nagumo and Yagami pushed Hitomiko out of the door.

"YES! Hiroto's in charge today! Right, guys?" Yagami sang. Tatsuya took a few steps back, not wanting to block Hitomiko's path. Midorikawa read Nagumo's wink and played along. "Y-yeah! Hiroto's in charge today!" Nagumo gave Hitomiko a mini umbrella as Yagami tucked a piece of Hitomiko's hair behind the ear. 

"Yagami, check my teeth." Hitomiko turned to the blue-haired teen, keeping the mini umbrella inside her bag. Yagami mimicked Hitomiko and ran her tongue over her front teeth for Hitomiko to follow. "You're good!" She beamed, giving her big sister a thumbs up.

Midorikawa and Nagumo urged her to leave, or else she might be even much later. They waved her off as Nagumo shut the door. They all turned to Hiroto, who was still munching on his muffin. He raised a brow. "Huh?"

"You do know what we're doing today, right?" Suzuno asked, with a smug grin. Hiroto slowly shook his head, a confused look plastered on his face. Tatsuya sighed at their attempt to tease Hiroto. "Cut it out, guys." 

"What's going on again?" Finally, taking that last bite of his muffin, Hiroto wiped his hands together.

"We're in charge of the kindergarten today." 

●●● 

A bunch of kids screamed, running through the gates of Sun Garden. All of them rushing to their favorite spots, both at the indoor and outdoor playing areas. The seven of them standing by the gates, waving and giving their greets to each parent of every child.  
"Think you can handle being in charge?" Yagami asked Hiroto with a sly grin. 

Hiroto could not back down, nor say no to that. Not on his pride and balls. "This is easy. You think I'm no good with kids? Just watch me, Reina. Like a walk in the park." He whistled. Yagami laughed, giving him a gentle punch on the shoulder. "Okay, Mr. Bossman!" 

"Nee-chan! Let's play princess fairies!" Three little girls with fake tiaras and make-shift wands tugged at Yagami's hands. She squatted to their height as they crowned her hair with flowers. The little girls pulled her to the side as Hiroto waved her off. When Yagami looked away, he took a deep breath because he's not sure how he's going to go through this.

○○○

Midorikawa was watching the kids on the playground. He made sure they were taking turns on different equipment of the jungle gym and definitely made sure they were going one by one on the slides. Staying alert if anyone would pass by the swings to make sure they wouldn't get kicked in the face (He knew how much that hurt). And ready to run if anyone was on the verge of toppling over the rails (A near-death experience if you asked him). Midorikawa noticed a little boy in a hat playing in the corner of the sandbox by the grounds. He seemed a little lonely, so the midfielder went over to check on him.

"Hey, buddy! What are you doing?" He cheerily asked, sitting on his knees. The little boy quickly covered what he was up to, making Midorikawa tilt his head in curiosity. The boy looked from left to right to see if anyone else was watching. "Shh!! I'm hiding these toy cars so we can play treasure hunt. Whoever collects the most cars, will get to have my bag of gummies." He answered, with his sand-covered finger pressing against his lip.

A loud wail erupted, and Midorikawa snapped his head towards the cry. He saw a panicking Hiroto kneeling in front of a boy with glasses, and another boy with a toy robot clenched in one hand. The second-born son was waving his hands around, trying to get a hold of the situation and calm them down. "That's what you get for taking my toy away!" The other boy fumed. The glasses-wearing kid scraped his knee and was bleeding. Midorikawa assumed that a fight happened and that the crying kid was shoved to the ground.

"H-hey! No fighting! It's okay! Take turns, alright?" Hiroto assured. The crying boy sobbed, trying to catch his breath. "I-i-it was just laying th-there on the grou-ground! He said i-it was m-my turn!" He pointed to the direction of Midorikawa. Hiroto stood up immediately and ran over to him. 

"Oh! Thank goodness. You're here! I thought no one was on watch here." Hiroto cried as Midorikawa passed by and gave him a pat on the shoulder. The green-haired boy kneeled in front of them and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the blood and dirt from the crying kid's knee. "There, there." Midorikawa rubbed his back and helped him soothe down. 

He turned his attention towards the kid with an attitude and softly scolded him. "You shouldn't have pushed him to the ground. It's not nice to hurt people. Plus, he's right, you know. You left it there, meaning you weren't using it anymore. Now, please apologize." 

Hiroto observed how easy it was for Midorikawa to handle kids. Usually, if kids are crying in front of him, he'd ignore them and leave them alone. But he was in charge, and people in charge don't ignore and leave things alone.

The then-angry little one collected his cool and hugged the still sobbing kid and apologized. Midorikawa beamed and clapped. "Yay! See? It wasn't that hard. All's well that ends well."

Hiroto kept his gaze on Midorikawa. Amazed at the sudden change of the kids' behavior who he thought would not calm down from the tantrum. 

His thoughts were cut off by Midorikawa, who was waving for his attention. Walking towards them, Hiroto overheard him soothing the child. "That's Hiroto-chan, and he's going to help you patch up that wound, okay?" Midorikawa removed the kid's glasses and wiped his tears with the hem of his shirt. 

The little one raised his hand for Hiroto to grab. His hands were small, letting him to only hold on to three of Hiroto's fingers. "Make sure you help him blow his nose." Midorikawa stood up and brushed off the dust from his knees.

"Goodbye, nee-chan!" The child waved. He tugged on Hiroto's fingers, telling him to wave Midorikawa goodbye, too. The grey-head sheepishly waved, Midorikawa giggling and smiled with his eyes.

On the way to the kindergarten building, Hiroto saw Yagami in purple fairy wings and waving a wand made from a stick with a purple ribbon tied at the end. She seemed to be really in character as she elegantly sashayed around the tea table the little princesses were lounging in. Yagami caught Hiroto's eye and waved at him with her wand, still in character. Playing along, Hiroto bowed like a prince.

Sliding the door open, the first thing Hiroto saw was Saginuma doing a dramatic reading of The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Surprisingly, there were kids who were actually into it.  
"And the itsy bitsy spider," Saginuma folded his arm and laid his head against it, walking two fingers, representing the spider.

"Made some new friends." He then hugged himself. A moment of silence rang in the air, followed by the thunderous applause from the audience. "Bravo! Bravo!" They cheered, throwing balls of colored paper as a substitution for roses. "Encore, encore!" One dramatically cried, kissing the tips of their fingers. Saginuma bowed from all directions, the clapping still echoing into the room.

A ball of blue-colored paper rolled at Hiroto's feet. He whistled and threw the ball towards Saginuma, accidentally aiming for the face. Saginuma dodged it and gave him a funny look with his hands on his hips. Hiroto sheepishly waved. The Shakespeare wannabe chuckled and bowed in response.

Hiroto made their way to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. He closed the toilet seat cover and set the little kid on it. "My name's Noya. What's yours?" He introduced. Noya's little feet were dangling from the toilet. Hiroto opened the mirror to reveal a cabinet and started picking out the things he needed to clean the wound. "Uh, my name's Hiroto?" He stammered. "I like ninjas. I think they're cool. Who's your favorite Ninjago?" Noya continued on, sniffling and pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Hiroto knelt before Noya and untied the handkerchief and inspected the wound. "Ninjago?" He puts the cloth under running water and gently dabbed at the wound, cleaning it. Adding betadine on the wound and patching it up, Noya answered. "It's ninjas from Lego! I really like the red ninja. He's awesome." 

Plastering those sticker-like bandages, Hiroto rubbed Noya's head. "Well, I guess I like the red ninja, too!" Noya gave him a toothy smile, which showed that he was missing his two front teeth. Hiroto chuckled. "Thank you, Toro-chan!" Noya waved, running off. The ace striker leaned against the doorframe, leg crossed over another, he smiled a bit. _Toro-chan. Heh, close enough._

Right as he thought he was finished with his duties, a pair of kids came up to him. It was one of the kids that Yagami was playing with. She held hands with who seemed to be like her little sister. Hiroto immediately recognized the stench of feces. "Yano did a poo-poo." She said. Hiroto, and I quote, nervous sweat-dropped, because changing diapers? The words that he said to Yagami echoed in his mind. He cringed at his fake confidence. 

○○○

Leaving the bathrooms, Hiroto made sure to clean his hands with anything and everything that would sud. Soap, shampoo, even toothpaste, and hand sanitizers and alcohol, just to make sure his hands wouldn't smell funny.

"Taking care of kids is hard, huh?" He looked to his left and saw Yagami squatting by the floor, with her wings set aside. "Were you here this entire time?" He asked. Yagami stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Pretty much, yeah. I wanted to see how you would handle changing diapers." 

Hiroto's face flushed red, and he looked the other way, pouting. Yagami laughed. "Seriously, 16 minutes?" 

"You've been counting?!" He snapped his head towards Yagami, which made her laugh even harder. "Not bad coming from you, though!" Yagami assured.

Suzuno, who wore a kitchen apron, passed by with a tray full of cookies and juice boxes. "'Scuse me! Coming through!" Yagami and Hiroto jumped back a little, creating a distance. "Suzuno! You forgot the straws!" Tatsuya peeked out from the kitchen door waving the plastic tubes in his hands. "Yagami, please help me with the second batch of muffins." Yagami gently nudged Hiroto's side. "Coming!" She called. 

Hiroto went towards the living room where Suzuno headed. "'Scuse me!" Suzuno sang, dodging Hiroto. From afar, he could hear Nagumo outrageously yelling. "Aw, yeah! Nun ov you guys kud ever beet me at Smash!" He boasted, jumping from the couch, a cookie dangling from his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" One kid scolded. Nagumo sneered with the cookie between his teeth and leaned at the one who spoke right in the face. "Yew kant tell me what to vo!" Tatsuya walked by and slapped Nagumo in the neck, Nagumo coughing from the impact, as the cookie breaking into pieces as it hit the ground. "You just got owned, hot head." Suzuno snickered, carrying the second batch of cookies.

"Shut up, freeze face." He quipped back through gritted teeth. Tatsuya set down the tray of cookies on the table, and the kids all rushed to grab one or two. "No pushing, alright? There's enough for everyone. Both of you don't give me that attitude. Nagumo, clean that mess up. Don't eat like a pig." Tatsuya scolded, already on his way back to the kitchen. "Okay, mom." Nagumo sassed. A roll of paper towels hit Nagumo's head, his yelping following after. "Watch the tone, boy." Tatsuya rebuked, as he made his way back to the kitchen. Yagami brought the tray of muffins and set them down next to the plate full of cookies. "Annie, sweetie, you can't eat these muffins. They have peanuts, okay?" Yagami informed, following Tatsuya. "Nagumo, you better watch after---"

"Yeah, yeah," He waved. Hiroto sat on the left side of the almost occupied love seat and chewed on a cookie. The way these guys were so casual around the kids. It felt like Hiroto was a newcomer. Then, again, he's never really been around in helping at the kindergarten. Leaning against the leather seat, thinking to himself, maybe I should lend a hand more often.

●●●

The day came to an end, and it was time for cleaning duty. As Hiroto was picking up the scattered toys in the indoor play area, he saw Tatsuya trying to rip out a garbage bag from the roll. After dropping the toys in the toy chest, he jogged over to Tatsuya, offering help.

"So, how was 'being in-charge' Hiroto-kun?" Tatsuya teased, bringing the dustpan over the bag Hiroto held out. 

Hiroto kissed his teeth in response. Tatsuya believed he made a wrong move to break a joke. He immediately apologized. "Sorry," He shifted his gaze from Hiroto to making sure all the dust went into the trash.

"What are you sorry for?" Tatsuya looked up to see Hiroto, who was smiling fondly at him. "I honestly had such a great day." They both held eye contact, and Hiroto's smile grew wider. "Really?" The red-head asked in disbelief. Hiroto laughed and nodded, "Really."

"Being in-charge was really something, Tatsuya." Hiroto tied the trash bag and set it on the ground. Tatsuya rested his chin on the tip of the broom. "Oh, that? It's just something we say for dramatic effect. I honestly think you didn't care about it." 

Hiroto faked a gasped and pressed his palm against his chest, causing Tatsuya to laugh and apologize at the same time. "Well, thank goodness! I thought I had to, like, write a report about today or something." Hiroto chuckled.

"You did really great today, Hiroto-kun." Tatsuya smiled at Hiroto with his eyes, tapping against the wood of the broomstick.

"Hey, the Masked Singer is currently airing on the television!" Saginuma called from the living room. Midorikawa and Yagami were sitting on the loveseat as Nagumo, Suzuno, and Saginuma on the sofa.

It was how the guys wrapped up their weekends. Lounging around the living room, watching their favorite competition show, and munching on the left-over baked goods.  
"I'm telling you! Their guesses aren't even this close." Nagumo exaggerated, pinching his fingers together. Midorikawa threw a cushion pillow at him. "Shut up! I can't hear the clues." 

"Hey! You almost knocked over the juice!" Yagami cried, holding a glass as Saginuma poured her a beverage. 

"I want my cushion back!" Midorikawa whined, shaking his arms out. Nagumo hugged the cushion tightly against his chest and stuck his tongue out at him. "You threw it at me! It's mine now! Bleh!" Tatsuya walked over to Nagumo, who had his guard down, and snatched the pillow away from him, throwing it back to Midorikawa and took Nagumo's spot from the left end of the sofa. 

"I was sitting there!" Nagumo cried. Picking a muffin from the tray, Tatsuya quipped with his mouth full. "You stood up. It's my seat now." He winked at Nagumo, who huffed with his arms crossed. He had no choice but to sit down on the floor in front of the sofa.

Suzuno offered to give his seat to Hiroto, who politely declined, saying the floor is where he's most comfy.

They all exclaimed and cried at the unmasking of the eliminated participant. "I told you! I told you it was him!" Suzuno cheered, donking Nagumo on the head. "Well, I had the same guess as to the judges!" He defended.

"You're such a sore loser, Nagumo!" Yagami teased. "Better pay up!" They all laughed at the hot-head's bitter loss as the participant performed their encore.

Hiroto rarely hangs out with these guys but he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> i was heavily inspired after i watched Gakuen Babysitters and the Babysitters club lmaooo hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
